


Won't You Slide Away? Back to the Ocean, I'll Go Back to the City Lights... (So Won't You Slide Away?)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 6, Dragged away, Episode: s03e02 Sink or Swim, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Season 3, Tidal wave, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Eddie, Eddie, Christopher… I lost him, I couldn’t find him…” Buck said, panicking.“Chris is okay, he’s fine, Buck,” Eddie said, helping him step into the boat.“Oh my god, I can’t- I’m so sorry, the water- it- he- he got dragged away,” Buck said in a rush. “I was supposed to watch him, keep him safe, I failed…”





	Won't You Slide Away? Back to the Ocean, I'll Go Back to the City Lights... (So Won't You Slide Away?)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Slide Away by Miley Cyrus.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 6: Dragged Away.

“Eddie, Eddie, Christopher… I lost him, I couldn’t find him…” Buck said, panicking.

“Chris is okay, he’s fine, Buck,” Eddie said, helping him step into the boat.

“Oh my god, I can’t- I’m so sorry, the water- it- he- he got dragged away,” Buck said in a rush. “I was supposed to watch him, keep him safe, I failed…”

“Buck, hey, I told you, he’s okay, we found him. Christopher’s fine. You did great,” Eddie said, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to sit.

They got a few weird looks from some of the other people on the boat, but most of them just seemed happy that at least one family had gotten a happy ending that day.

“You- you should go, you should be with him…”

“You know I can’t, the streets are still all blocked. He told the firefighters who found him that I was his dad. Said you were his dad too, actually,” he said with a smile. “They called Bobby, he told them to get him to Athena. Athena has him, he’s alright.”

“I- I was supposed to be there for him, I shouldn’t have let go of him…”

“Buck. Hey, look at me,” Eddie said, lifting up his chin and looking him in the eye. “You were trying to save those people. You did the right thing, baby, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I thought he was dead, I was so  _ scared _ …”

“C’mere, baby. I’ve gotcha. You okay, I’m okay, Chris is okay. Athena, Maddie, Bobby, Chim, Hen? They’re fine too. Everything’s going to work out, sweetheart,” Eddie said, pulling Buck tightly against him as the other man choked on a sob.

“Eddie,” he sobbed, holding him as tight as he could. “I was so worried, God, I thought-”

“I’m right here baby. Right here,” he cooed, running his fingers through Buck’s hair. “Not going anywhere, not leaving you.” He ran his fingers through Buck’s hair and gently rocked back and forth, rubbing his back. “I’ve gotcha.”

Eddie looked at the others, making sure he wasn’t needed. Hen and Chim shook their heads and Bobby just gestured back at Buck, silently telling him to keep doing what he was doing.

“You saved all these people, Buck. You did so good, so good. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered.

“Eddie… Eddie, love you so much. You and Chris,” he mumbled, his face still buried in Eddie’s shoulder.

“We love you too, but. Chris and I both. We love you too.”


End file.
